


We're Going to Have a Wedding

by Peter164



Series: Markiplier Personality Disorder [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multiple Personalities, Speeches, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter164/pseuds/Peter164
Summary: Jack and Mark are getting married, and the others have a few words to say to the happy couple.





	We're Going to Have a Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea from Dawnieangel76. I would say suggestion, but it wasn't really suggested as much just a cute idea they had that I decided needed to be written, so here it is. I tweaked it just the tiniest bit, not enough to really matter, but still. Here's the original request
> 
> "It would be HYSTERICAL if each personality took their turn to speak vows during the wedding, too. XD"

Jack was married. He had a wedding ring on his finger. His parents were smiling at him. Mark's Mom and Dee and Thomas were all sitting together. One of Jack's sisters managed to fly out with her family. You could even see little hints of the others around the room. The pink and blue bouquets of flowers at each table that Wilford and Google picked out when the couple couldn't decide. Google helped pick the types of flowers based on what each symbolized while Wilford picked the colors. The chocolate fountain the chocoholic Dark insisted on having. Ayano helped design the cake, the Author chose most of the music, Bim picked out the wedding party's outfits. Iplier selected a lot of the food that was being served. This couldn't be more perfect. Tyler had just finished his best man speech. it was funny, it was cute, it made Mark blush and hide his face with embarrassment, everything it was supposed to do. Jack thought he was about to sit down, but apparently he had one more thing to say.

"Mark shared with me earlier that he also has a few words to say to Jack, so let's all give him the floor." Tyler gestured to him as he sat down. The guests applauded as Mark stood to take his friends place.

"I don't know how many of you know this about me, but I have a disorder called DID. That stands for Dissociative Identity Disorder. What that means is essentially that I have split personalities. As much as I hate this comparison, if you've ever watched _United States of Tara_ I have that. Some less kind examples are Two-Face from Batman, Gollum from Lord of the Rings, Kevin from the movie Split, and the list goes on. In case any of you are worried, only one of my personalities has done anything morally wrong, which we discussed and he's okay. No need to panic. Jack has taken such good care of me and all the other seven people that live in my head, and he needs a massive thank you for putting up with so much. A lot of them are not easy to be around, but he did it, he sat and stayed and learned and I swear he is now better at taking care of them than I am. I decided that the best way to give him that thank you was for all of them to thank him themselves. I asked them all to say what their favorite thing about Jack is, and they came through, all of them, with more passion than I can believe. A note for all of you, one of them can be difficult to understand sometimes. I love you Jack, and so does everyone else." Mark smiled at him. Jack was in shock. He was willing to do this for Jack at their wedding, "Take it away Wilford."

Mark's neck twitched and his posture changed, more feminine. Jack's brain automatically switched who it thought it was looking at.

"Hello." He grinned, "I'm Wilford Warfstache and I'm here to talk about the lovely and amazing Jackaboy here. He is so amazing. He's so nice and sweet and he doesn't treat me weird because I do things that aren't expected. And he always tries to make sure I'm happy. Once he went out and bought me a big huge bag of candy and watched _Blue's Clues_ with me all night. And then when my stomach hurt from eating too much at once, he stayed and took care of me until I felt better. He's one of the nicest, happiest people I've ever met and anyone would be lucky to call him a friend, especially me. You're a beautiful person, Jack."

Jack had his head on the table, his arms hugging his head. He blushed harder at every word.

"Jack, we're not playing heads up seven up, what are you doing with your head on the table like that?" He asked. Jack just muttered something about being really happy. Wilford nodded and pat him on his back, "You gotta sit up because Ayano is going next and she'll get mad if she can't look at you." 

Jack tried to compose himself because he knew he was right. Ayano would want him to stare. Again, the little jerk in his neck.

"Hi everyone. My name is Ayano Aishi, I'm 15 years old and I'm the only girl. There's too many favorite things about Jack to name one and truly do him justice. I could honestly write a book about how much I love Jack, but I managed to whittle it down to just one. He's so chivalrous. He is always going out of his way to make not only my life more comfortable, but all lives around him more comfortable. And he tries so hard to make me feel at home in Mark's body, which is obviously not that of a 15 year old girl. He struggled at first, sometimes accidentally calling me a boy and making me cry. Now I realize that he was just having a difficult time adjusting to calling his boyfriend a girl, and he struggled with all of us in the beginning. He puts up with my clinginess to a point I didn't know existed. It's a blessing to have him in our lives, and I can't imagine what life was like without him here. I love you with all my heart." She smiled and left before Jack could react. She was probably nervous. She hated wearing pants without a full face of makeup or a crop top. He imagined it was difficult for her to stand in front of everyone in a suit and give a speech. He mentally applauded her and made a note to congratulate her when she came out again next.

"Hello. I am Google, an extension of the search engine, Google Chrome. This was a difficult challenge for me to fulfill, due to the fact that I cannot feel, and therefore have no favorite trait of Jack. My solution to this problem was to explain something that occurs frequently and enhances my capabilities. Many times, I do not understand what certain things are or what things can understand what I tell them and respond. Cats, for example, can understand some of what I say. However, many times my words are ignored. The shiny box that Jack puts bread into-"

"The toaster." Jack reminded him.

"I have been informed that this device is known as a toaster. The toaster cannot understand my requests to stop surprising me with loud noises and sudden bread. Jack has been very helpful with my understanding of the world around me. He also keeps me very busy. He knows I must have something to help with in order to remain functional. Thank you." Jack felt so warm and fuzzy inside at Google's words. It was endearing to hear him talk about something he enjoyed, in his own mechanical way.

"Hey there, I'm Dr. Iplier. I take care of Mark and makes sure he's healthy. Jack's a really good friend of mine, and I happy he's married to Mark. My favorite thing about him is probably his selflessness. He's constantly making sure I'm not worrying about him, I still do, I want him to be okay. He's forever ready to drop everything he's doing if someone needs his help. It's a rare gift, and it wasn't wasted. I'm happy for you." Iplier looked down at him and smiled. Jack laughed and smiled up at him.

He stopped for a moment, that was four now. Meaning Dark was coming soon. He didn't want to see him today, and maybe Mark told him to sit out. Except, he said all seven had something to say. Every single one. Dark was coming, and Jack needed to prepare himself for a wave of hatred directed at him. Mark's eyes glazed over.

"I am the Author." His voice vibrated through the room, turning everyone's stomachs to jelly, "Jack has spent every moment he has with me, helping me. I am blind, I have no idea what anyone here looks like, or if there is even a single person at all. But, no, that chair creaked just there," He pointed directly at Thomas, who had just changed the position he was sitting, "I cannot use stairs alone without falling, I cannot pour hot liquid without spilling, I cannot write my stories and know if I have written anything at all, I cannot know a face without Mark memorizing first, I cannot cook, I can barely clean, I cannot read, I cannot see a screen. There's a lot of can'ts in my life, and if Jack has the capability to help me, he does. He helps me walk up and down stairs, he makes me tea whenever I ask him, he listens to my stories, sometimes records them so he can write them down for me, he describes faces with such detail that I can paint pictures in my mind, he helps me cook, he cleans up after me, he reads to me, and finds beautiful things for me to listen to. If anyone needs help, this amazing man will do everything possible to care for you."

Jack was blushing again. All these words were so sweet and lovely and perfect. The only thing wrong was the nagging at the back of his mind that it was all about to be for nothing.

"Hello, I'm Bim Trimmer." He announced loudly. Jack saw Matthias look down into his lap and try to hide his face, "Jack is about 85 percent of my impulse control. If not for the amount of times he sat me down and told me I couldn't do something and escape punishment, I would be in a very different situation, and not a positive one. If I so something that you don't like, tell Jack, because he will make sure I don't do it again. I would love to elaborate more on this, but I don't have much more to say. I'm Bim Trimmer and give your hands up for the next and last in our lineup." 

He quietly clapped his hands. Jack held his breath, his hands shook, his heart pounded, he refused to look at anything, choosing to stare in a direction and try not to focus. Mark's neck twitched one more time, his hands ran down the front of his suit, smoothing any wrinkles. He stood tall, like he was royalty compared to the rest of the room.

"It was upon my request for me to speak last, as I felt my words would have the most impact here. I would introduce myself, but I have no name. The one thing I am called makes the blood boil in my veins. Before I begin, I would also like to say that it was also upon my request to have the amount of chocolate served as high as it is. You're welcome. As for my favorite thing about Jack, there are many. One of the difficult things about being last is that all the ideas are already used up and I am stuck with something that makes me look shallow and conceited. He's beautiful." Dark said, Jack was jarred from his little bubble and stared up at him, "You all know already that his hair is currently the color of mint ice cream and his eyes are large and round and the bluest eyes I've ever seen. You know how his thin body makes him look small and his lips are full and pink. But I'm here to tell you about what you don't know. His hair feels as much like cotton candy as it looks. When you kiss him, and I have, his lips are soft and always taste like coffee. His skin is pale and delicate and smooth. When he's upset, he holds his face in his hands so he can hide from whatever is bad. When he's concentrating, he licks at his bottom lip. His laugh makes you feel like a baby again. Whatever he's doing, he never just sits, he's always bouncing. When he gets excited, which is often, he yells everything he says without knowing it."

Tears were streaming down Jack's cheeks. How could he stop them? Especially when Dark was giving away his honestly with his flushed cheeks and hands twisting together. He turned to Jack, not quite making eye contact.

"Jack, I have not been kind to you. In fact, I've been the opposite of kind. I've been mean, and manipulative, and unsympathetic, and a lot of times just abusive. I'm sorry. There is no excuse for some of the things I said, but I would like to try and make you understand. Not a lot makes me feel very strongly, positively or negatively. So when I do feel very strongly about something I lash out. I really, truly, honestly love you, so much. I shouldn't have pulled your pigtails on the playground. And you won't believe anything I say because of all the lies I told you, but I mean every single word I've said to you today. I know that I'm not perfect, I'm arrogant, and masochistic, and cold, and always angry about something, but I want to try again. I want to be good to you, because you, of all people, deserve it."

Dark finished, staring at the table in front of him. Jack stood up and hugged him tighter than he'd hugged someone in a very long time. He was going to stain his suit with his tears. Arms were around his shoulders, holding him tighter. Jack didn't think he would be someone that cried at their own wedding, but here he was. He felt him nuzzle into his hair before slipping away, leaving Mark comforting him in front of everyone. He stepped away and eased Jack into the chair. Several people were dabbing at their eyes with their napkins or the backs of their hands. He was sure he was a mess, but he didn't care, and didn't seem that anyone else did either.

~*~

"Did you like my surprise?" Mark asked once he had carried Jack through the door. Jack hated the fact that he couldn't lift Mark to carry him. He nodded furiously, "I don't know what any of them said. They were all good right?"

"Yeah, every single one of them was perfect." He said, kissing his husband.

"I had Thomas record it so I could see what they all said. Being your husband, I have to ask. Was it Dark that made you cry at the wedding?" He stroked his cheek softly. Jack nodded. He saw Mark's rage begin to emerge.

"Calm down, it was good tears. It was so good. When Thomas gives you the video, you'll see how good it was." He smiled.

"You have to promise me that he really was good to you today. I made them swear they would be nice, and if he went back on that-"

"I promise. Watch and you'll see." He kissed him.

"Alright, but I'm keeping an eye on him." Mark said. Jack nodded and started to nip at his neck. For the love of god, he wanted to sleep with his husband right now.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the Delete message that was here. It was a mistake on my part, you can ignore it.


End file.
